1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc brakes for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to disc brakes having multiple brake pads that operate independently from each other to ultimately decrease the amount of brake drag associated with disc brakes.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional disc brakes the brake pad is a single piece design that is actuated by one or more pistons per caliper in a hydraulic system. In order to optimize the braking (or stopping) performance of the disc brake, the brake pad must always be in constant contact with the disc (or rotor), even when the brake is not applied. Thus, in order to activate the brake brakes and stop the vehicle the drive need apply only a small amount of force to the brake pedal. Because the brake pad is in constant contact with the disc, however, a force called brake drag acts to impede the motion of the vehicle when the brake is not applied. Brake drag, therefore, has a negative effect on fuel economy.
One solution to the above disadvantage is to reduce the force of the brake pad against the disc or offset the brake pad from the disc altogether. Thus, the brake drag could be reduced or even eliminated thereby increasing the fuel economy of the vehicle. A disadvantage to this solution, however, is that the brakes would become less responsive because it would take a greater force by the driver to apply the brakes thereby compromising the braking performance of the brakes.
Thus, what is required is a disc brake that reduces the brake drag thereby increasing the fuel economy of the vehicle without compromising the braking performance of the brakes.